Mine
by diddidoddi787
Summary: Emmett doesnt agree with relationships or love. He would rather live his immortal life drinking blood, and having careless sex with strangers, until he meets the engaged human Rosalie Hale. A different version of Taking Whats Mine by TheUnderStudy. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Emmett POV**

I walked around town talking to Edward. I hated Rochester! It was borring as fuck!

I remember being home, in Tennisse. I wished I had been smarter. I geuss promising to love someone forever is taken extra seriously by a vampire. It was probably my fault for hitting on vampire, but she was hot! Forever ended early for that clingy bitch. No one put me through that kind of pain, just for sex.

"I think you over reacted." Edward said.

"I think I was very smart with my choices." I grinned. I smelt the people waling by us. The fresh blood was driving me crazy.

I looked at all of them. I could choose one victim. It was 1933, no one noticed a murder or murderer.

I grinned at the idea.

I dicided to look over all my options. A woman with a baby. Both smelt nice. A man and his friends. Smelt a little less good. A married couple. They smelt amazing. Then I was coverd with the most amazing, most intoxicating sent ever. It was mine!

I looked forward to see what could cause such a sent. Then I saw her. Her glowing golden hair and perfect violet blue eyes. Every part her body was perfect. For me. Her legs, her chest, her ass, her face. Everything. I wanted it all.

She was hanging off the arm of some man. I didnt pay attention to him. He didnt smell very good at all.

I wanted her. She was mine. I didnt care if it was her blood or her body. I wanted it.

"Thats Rosalie Hale." Edward told me, reading my thoughts.

She smiled at whatever he was saying. She looked over at me and her smile faded. I watched as she passed us.

I turned and watched her from behind. God she was gorgeous. She turned and took one last look at me before going back to talk to him.

"And with her in her fiance, Royce King." Edward added.

"Soon to be ex-fiance." I groaned.

That night I saw her at her house. I was busy trying to deside what I wanted more. Her body or blood. It drove me crazy. I could get both so easily.

I groaned, as my throat burned, in both lust and thirst.

I had never looked at a human like this before. Ever since I was a vampire anyways.

Her mother talked to her about her wedding. She always smiled that amazing, perfect smile.

I watched as she changed for bed. I growled thinking that other guy would try and mke her his. She was mine. That was my choice. She was mine, and no one else got to look at her unless they had my okay.

I growled as my throat burned. I drank her nieghbors. They didnt taste as good as she would, but I planned on tasting a different part of her.

I went round town getting the blood lust out of my system. Carlise couldnt blame me. I promised to live _with_ him not _like_ him.

I groaned as the sun came up. I got to see her again.

She was at lunch with friends. I looked over her goddess like body every chance I got.

I couldnt help picturing it under me. Over me, or beside me.

I looked at her legs. I couldnt stop picturing them round my face.

I moaned at the imagination.

She was mine. Every part of her. She didnt know it yet, but she was mine. She would always be mine. No one elses.

That night I went into her room. It felt creepy but I had to see her perfect face. We would be spending many nights together anyways. Many, many more.

I sat next to her and moved my fingures over her perfect face. It was mine. Her neck, was mine. Her hair, was mine. Her arms, mine. Everything under the blanket, was most defenatly mine.

I moved my fingure over her lips. I couldnt wait until I got to see them on my body.

And I knew I would. I always got what I wanted. One way or another.

And she wasnt just what I wanted. She was mine.

The lust drove my throat crazy. I ran out before I could get to out of control.

The blood from last night had already made my eyes go from gold to brown. Whats one more shade.

I went one town over, and drank who ever was out.

After that I didnt see her for about a week. I didnt see her around town. I didnt go to her house that often. Edward and Esme said they had seen her and that she was fine.

I was fine with that. As long as I knew she was okay, I was happy.

But it had been to long since I last saw her. I wanted to see her legs, her stomach, her chest, her face, her throat... My throat burned again.

I decided I wanted to hunt. But I would see her first.

I had just gone hunting with Carlise two days ago. But lust made you do different things.

I tracked her sent through town to her friends house. I saw her holding a baby. I knew who that was when I saw which friend.

I didnt care though.

I growled when the baby reached up and pulled her hair. I prepared to leap. She was mine!

I relaxed when she giggled and pulled his hand away.

A man walked in, I knew as the friends husband.

They talked a bit more and I decided I should hunt. Looking at her body. I couldnt control myself. I the way she fixed her dress. The way her lips moved and her hair swayed.

Her dress was tight, and I liked that. It wasnt tight enough to make things pop out, but tight enough to make you want more.

She suddenly hd to go. I heard her pannicing inside as I prepared to hunt.

I walked two feet down the street and ran into her as she left the house.

She had a coat and hat on over. She still looked amazing. I looked over her body, wanting to touch it and claim it as mine.

"Oh! Sorry." She gasped and stepped around me. Her voice made my chest hurt. And knowing she was walking away from me, killed me.

I ran and drank a homless man. I needed to get her out of my mind. I had just had sex on Friday, but normal humans never cut it. Plus drinking them after felt awkward.

I followed a couple people, drinking them when they were in a shadow. I went for another woman, she should help get rid of the extra pressure.

I went up behind her and heard her scream quietly. I stopped, not understanding. She did it again and I realised it wasnt her. I knew the sound. It was like I was getting cut. I bolted towards the heart wrenching sound.

Rosalie was mine! I knew from her screams that someone didnt understand that yet.

I growled when I saw her on the side walk. I saw a small trail of blood leading into a alley. I saw someone ontop of her, but didnt know who. She had something stuffed in her mouth. Four other guys stood around rubbing their dicks.

I bunted the one on her into the back wall. His head smashed and he sat there to slowly die. I growled as she cried.

"Who are you?" I heard someone slur drunkly. I didnt care. I wanted to know if she was okay.

"And why are you on my fiance!" Another said.

One came in at me and I snapped his neck. The blood from the other made me thirsty, The anger made it barable.

I looked down at Rosalie. I leaned down to look at her. She was still trying to scream into the sock. I pulled it out and she cryed. Her mouth was bloody, and there was blood in her hair. Her coat wasnt on her anymore. Either was here hat and half her dress.

I coverd her up with parts of it and snapped another guys neck.

I put her safley against a wall and she cried watching, hugging her knees.

"Who the fuck are you?" Her ex-fiance asked.

"Thats ours. You cant touch her!" Another said.

I grabbed his throat and chocked him until he died. I dropped his body and turned when Rosalie screamed.

Royce was next to her watching me in horror. He had a knife to Rosalie.

"You want her? You can have her. Ive had enough." He spat. I growled. "You think shes so speacial? Your a murderer. You think your going to get very far anyways! You just killed for of the richest men in America. Your going to jail, and Ill have her again by the end of the week."

He pushed her to the ground. I wanted to smile and cheer when she ran to me. She hugged my waist as she trembled and struggled to stand.

"Five. Im going to kill five of the richest men in America." I snarled glarring into his eyes.

"How are you going to do that?" He asked holding up the knife.

I growled, stepping forward. Rosalie let go and fell against the other wall. I grabbed his throat and his eyes widend when I didnt get cut.

I growled and punched him in the gut. I shaterd his ribs and cause him to stop breathing.

"She is going to live. You are going to die." I growled. I bit his jugular vein and he bled to death.

I ran over to the only thing I cared about right now. She was crying. I pulled her onto my lap so I could see what was wrong. What had happened.

"Thank you!" She screamed, rapping her arms around my neck. I sat in shock. I put my hands on her back. I loved this. That she was holding me.

I kissed her neck and thirst came back.

I growled and she cried more.

I looked over her body. She had cuts and bruses.

She caughed out blood and I knew she wasnt okay.

Her eyes started closing as she cried.

I carried her home. She was mine, and I wasnt leaving her.

No one was home but they would have a huge suprise when they got home.

I layed her on my bed. She didnt stop crying but her heart rate was going down as she lost blood.

She looked up at me with her big blue eyes. She trembled and I grabbed her hand.

"Im going to save you. You are not going to die." I vowed, then bit into her neck.

She screamed loudly, her eyes widening.

She didnt stop screaming. I couldnt take the sound. It hurt. Couldnt take it. I coverd her mouth with my hand.

"Your going to be fine, beautiful. Nothing will hurt you after this. Ill always protect you from anything that might." I promised.

She nodded, and kept screaming into my hand. She was quiet the screamer. That could be fun. I would defenatly be seeing how loud I could make her.

I looked over her half naked body. She was cut with dryed blood and fresh blood mixed.

I let go of her mouth and ran to grab something of Esmes. I chose what I knew whould be the tightest, most revealing thing on her. Only I would have her anyways.

I grabbed cold water and a cloth, like Id seen Esme do before.

I pulled off her clothes and she tryed slapping me away.

I leaned up so my mouth was on her ear.

"Its nothing I havnt seen before, baby." I whisperd as I ran my hand over her body. She screamed louder and I kissed her hair.

I pulled off the rest and started washing the blood off.

I moved the cloth over her stomach and over her chest. No matter what state of burning she was in, I could still smell her arousal.

I pushed and squeezed most on her chest. I went over her shoulders and up her neck. I saw my teeth mark, showing she was forever mine. I kissed the mark softly, then moved my lips over her chest, down to her thys.

She continued to scream but I knew it wasnt at me. It was at the pain. It was still killing me.

I wiped over her thy and lifted her leg to work under it. I kissed the back of it. Each time I kissed a part of her body the screaming slowed. That made me happy.

I moved down to her opening. I rubbed over it. She flitched from what I imagined was pain. She was only ever ment to be mine.

I kissed her there too and smiled when she gasped through the screams.

I did the same with the other leg and then her arms. I carried her to my bathroom, knowing she would want her hair clean. I layed her in the bathtub and turned on the water. It wasnt filling up the tub, just giving me more to work with.

She screamed louder in here.

I washed through her hair and kissed her face.

She probably wouldnt remember in the morning, but I hoped she did.

I pulled off my shirt so it didnt get wet. Edward came home and ran strait to my room.

I growled that he might see her naked.

"Whats going on?" He panniced.

"I killed her fiance and his friends. Hide the bodies." I said and showed him where in my mind. He nodded and ran out.

I finished and dryed her off. It was hard because she couldnt stand.

I layed her in my bed and put her under the blanket. I knew clothes got annoying to wear while changing, but I didnt care. Her body was only mine to see. Anyone else, girl or boy, would be killed by me.

I layed next to her, under the blanket. When she was almost done changing I would put her in the dress.

She screamed and rolled into my body. She sqeezed as hard as she could into my arms, pressing into my chest.

I kissed her. I wouldnt get tired of this. Ever.

I wouldnt need to see another girl. Ever. I wouldnt fuck another girl. Ever. I would do what ever she wanted or needed, to make her happy. I wouldnt ever get tired of her. I wouldnt ever share her. Se was mine. All mine!

I watched her face in agony. Wishing I could do something. She screamed and cryed. She once panted _Royce._ I growled at that and she looked at me, and forced a smile.

I loved her. She was mine. My mate. My soul. My life. I wasnt going to loose her again.

"Die Royce." She groaned quietly after a while. I held her head close to mine.

"Hes dead. Hes never coming back. Edwards drowning him in the river." I said. He better be doing that. Thats what I told him to do.

"I love you." She whimperd in pain. I preyed she ment me. I think she did because next she put her trembling hand on my cheek and smiled. It was weak but I loved it.

Esme and Carlise got home next. Esme ran strait here hearring the screams.

"Whats going on! Rosalie Hale!" She panniced when I rolled over showing her shaking, pained face. "Emmett what did you do!"

I kissed Rosalies forhead.

"I love her." I said. Rosalie was sleeping I think. She was screaming less, and her eyes stayed closed.

"What did you do to her!" She screamed.

"I saved her." I growled. "Her _fiance_ dicided him and his friends deserved and extra fun time. They... raped her. I killed each one of them."

"What?" She gasped.

"I wont let her die." I said.

She nodded. "Wheres Edward?"

"Hidding the bodies." I said. Rosalie trembled and screamed again, crying in her sleep. "I love you, baby."

I tryed to comfort her. I loved her. More then anything. Her I would go through that burning again for. I wished I could burn for her. I didnt want her to go through it.

I held her close, making sure not to kill her.

She screamed and cried, never stopping, but I wouldnt leave her. She was mine. My life, my responability.

"I wish I could take the pain, baby, I really do." I cried against her cheek. I couldnt take her pain. It was killing me.

I waited as she changed. Each move, each cry, each scream made me hate myself more. But it would be worth it. And I would make sure to replace every painful memory with a plessurable one. One that made her scream for the right reason.

I moved my hands over her body, hoping to cool some of the burning.

My hand ended up by her core. She started gasping more then crying. I put my fingures in and moved them around. She screamed louder and grinned a little bit.

She turned to look at me smiling. She felt it. I grinned back and moved my fingures deeper. She didnt look away when she screamed louder in what I hoped was plessure.

I kissed her nose and leaned over her.

I put one of her legs around my waist. She seemed pretty distracted but would still scream or cry.

I moved my fingures around. She was wet. Her arousal noticable. Why had no one ever thought of this before? It was the perfect distraction! You feel like your burning so get fingure banged by ice!

It stopped working though. The pain was to much. I rolled back over. The pain increased by more every second. This was killing me. I licked my fingures to remember what I was gaining.

She tasted amazing. Like I had asumed.

She fell asleep more often now. I couldnt tell her it would end soon, or promise her the best life I could get her.

She still screamed.

I wanted to cry hearring it.

I was happy on the final day. I knew it was about over.

I told her that, not sure if she heard.

I got out of the bed, so I could dress her. I put her into the outfit and layed her over the covers. She was spectacular. More beautiful then anything.

Her skin was paler. Her lips, redder. Her hair fuller. Her eyes were closed but I knew they would be opening blood red.

Esme was shopping, Carlise was at work and Edward was at school.

Her body... wow. It was amazing in this dress. Her screaming had gotten louder and more often. It was going to be over soon. I preyed she rememberd somthing.

Her chest lifted and she fell back down.

I looked at her with hope, until she took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and looked at me. They were blood read and curious.

"Rosalie, Im Emmett."

* * *

**_N/A I dont know if I should continue, so Ill let readers choose. Please comment or message me :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Emmett POV**

_"Rosalie, Im Emmett." _

She crooked her head, her eyes wide.

I wanted to kiss her but I knew better.

"Do you remember me?" I asked.

She hesitated than shook her head.

"What do you remember?" This was anoying me. I wanted to have sex with her, not talk. I loved her voice but I would rather hear it panting my name. I missed days ago when she was happy with whatever I did. I should have done it all then.

She didnt answer. I stood and she jumped up growling, and landed in the corner.

Her teeth facing me and her hands in claws. Her beautiful blue eyes turned to red. Still shining like rubies.

She was incredible.

Her eyes bore into me.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"Who?" I asked. I was kind of hopping she ment me. Angry sex with a new born had to be awsome.

"Royce." She growled the name.

"Hes dead. I killed him, remember." I said.

She raised her eyebrow.

"Would you like to come see him?" I asked. It took a second but she nodded.

We ran to the river, Edward said he was in. I was amazing she wasnt going crazy over her throat yet. She was tough. That was very good.

"There." I said and pointed to his dead body, below the surface. Human eyes couldnt see it.

She dragged it up and grinned when she saw it.

"My throat hurts. What did you do to me?" She asked after a minute.

"I saved you. By changing you... Into a vampire." I said.

"How do I make it stop?" She asked.

"Drink." I said.

"What?" She asked. Dumb blonde did not begin to discribe how I was feeling.

"Blood." I answerd.

"I thought you might say that." She mumbled.

"Let your senses control." I instructed. She took off into a large building, with at least twenty floors. She drank at least two people on each level.

I joined her on the top floor. Looking in a mirror.

I walked up behind her.

"Im..." She gasped.

"Beautiful." I finished. I took a step to her and held her wrist. She looked down at our hands. "Your perfect. Angelic. Everything a man could ever want, and more." I leaned in so my front touched her back, and whisperd in her ear. "Your mine."

She nodded with awe still stuck in her eye.

"Im scared." She said.

"Of what?" I asked.

"You. Me. This." She said.

"Dont be." I put me other hand on her side and kissed her neck. I moved my mouth down her shoulder. I pulled off the ipper in the dress. She watched through the mirror. I kissed her perfect, smooth back, moving my hands down to her ass, so I could pull off the dress.

"I remember you." She said, turning to face me and let the dress fall. "I remember you in my room. You didnt think I knew. You thought I was sleeping. I wanted you there. I wanted you to stay there. With me."

Her arms rapped around my shoulders and she kissed my lips.

"I know what you wanted." She said against my mouth. She pulled off my shirt and kissed down my chest. She got to my hips then pulled off my pants, followed by my underpants. She stood up then. "Tell me what you want."

I loved her. Oh god, how I loved her. She was perfect. I was dead. This was heaven.

She grinned bending down to kiss my dick. She looked up at me with the sexiest, cutest eyes ever.

"I think you love me." She said.

"I know I do." I said. She smiled and opened her mouth wide. She rubbed and sucked making me moan in a second.

I wanted this forever.

She moved her mouth quickly, sucking faster than you did for blood.

I could feel how hard I was. And she could too. She rubbed and chewed on my balls. I moaned and groaned. I released and she swallowed like it was nothing.

She stood and put her arms around me.

"I want you to take me. You saved me, you get the prize. Please." She said so sweetly I wanted to drool.

I nodded and bent her over the desk. Kissing her neck I pulled her legs apart, suprised by how far they would go.

I put my mouth in her core. Moving my tounge around. I was right, she did taste amaing. I made her scream and pant.

"EMMETT! EM! EMMETT! STOP PLAYING!" She screamed loud enough I knew someone would hear. But I didnt care.

I pulled her hips to me and released the pressure in her. She moaned and panted.

I moved my hips faster and faster.

I released in her as deep as I could get. She screamed louder then before.

She panted my name.

"I love you." I said after her orgasim.

She was panting so hard, she couldnt speak.

"Would you have married him?" I asked and her head snapped up.

"What?" She asked.

"If you knew I wanted you. Would you have married him." I repeated.

"I-I-I... I dont know. I didnt think he would do that." She looked like she should be crying.

"And if you did?" I asked.

"I would have skinned him alive and ran to you." She said.

"Thats my girl." I cheered.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you." I kissed her. I smelt blood. People coming to see who was screaming. In a second Rosalie had drank them all.

I looked at her body. Even drentched in blood, she was the most amazing creature on Earth. And she was mine. Forever.

All mine.

* * *

_**I'm sorry if this wasnt what people wanted. I just didnt want to keep people waiting. Correct it if you want something a bit different. I dont mind. :)**_


End file.
